<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mistletoe and Marriage Proposals by harvestleaves</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254687">Mistletoe and Marriage Proposals</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/harvestleaves/pseuds/harvestleaves'>harvestleaves</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, M/M, Marriage Proposal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:35:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/harvestleaves/pseuds/harvestleaves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The 126 hold their annual holiday party and Carlos can’t get TK away from his co-workers so he can propose, not knowing that TK is also planning to propose.  Paul knows that they both plan to propose that night and just wants to watch the two love birds make absolute idiots out of themselves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes/TK Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>911 Gift Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mistletoe and Marriage Proposals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksmalltalk/gifts">ksmalltalk</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is for <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksmalltalk">ksmalltalk</a> for the 911 Gift Exchange, I hope you like it Kim!!</p><p>  <a href="https://www.brilliance.com/engagement-rings/mens/trident-moissanite-mangagement-ring">Carlos' engagement ring for TK</a><br/><a href="https://www.brilliance.com/engagement-rings/mens/channel-diamond-white-gold-mens-engagement-ring">TK's engagement ring for Carlos</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carlos had never felt more nervous than he did walking into the 126 on December 23rd, a mere two days before Christmas, with the weight of a ring box tucked into the pocket of his dress pants. Paul had gone with him to pick out the engagement ring for TK, a simple white gold band that was tapered on one side with a triangular indent on the other and in the center a single diamond.</p><p>It had caught Carlos' eye due to the unique band, and he thought it was both simple yet equally complex, just like TK. He knew from the moment he met TK that there was something different about him and that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with the brunette firefighter. Carlos just hoped that TK felt the same way, knowing he was a little scared of genuine commitment ever since Alex.</p><p>Shaking off his nerves, Carlos took a deep breath and waved to Judd and Grace when he spotted the two of them over by the refreshment table and wandered over to go make small talk.</p><p>"Hey Judd, Grace. How are you two doing? It can't be long now until that little one is here, huh?" Carlos smiled with a nod to Grace's stomach, which she was gently caressing with a fond look.</p><p>"Honestly, I feel like it's taking too long for him to get here," she laughed before taking a sip of her ginger ale and cranberry juice.</p><p>"She keeps waking up every two hours at night because the little man won't let her rest," Judd laughed, an arm wrapped gently around Grace's shoulders. "I think your boy is around here somewhere. That little brat has been bouncing around all day long."</p><p>"Carlos! Hey, how was work, babe?" TK asked as he finally popped up out of the locker room, out of breath from what Carlos could only assume was from getting ready quickly.<br/>
Carlos grinned as he took in TK's appearance, dark blue dress shirt and skin-tight grey slacks, showing off his physique perfectly before he reached out to take his boyfriend's hand.</p><p>"Work was work. We finally caught that bank robber, though. He tried to hide in a Starbucks in plain sight. What about you? I know there was that fire near the animal shelter." Carlos laughed as he remembered he and his partner entering the coffee shop to see the robber with the duffle bag of money on the chair next to him.  Enjoying a hot chocolate.</p><p>"Wow. I got nothing on that one. Work was good today. We managed to get the fire under control without any of the animals getting hurt, which is always a plus. And I almost walked away with a puppy. Still, I know Buttercup would get jealous," TK admitted as he settled his cheek on Carlos' shoulder with a happy sigh of content.</p><p>"That would be an understatement. Buttercup is the most territorial dog that I have ever met, especially when it comes to you. Speaking of Buttercup, where is he?" Carlos asked curiously as he looked around for the gigantic furball.</p><p>"Ummm, I think Marjan was putting him in a doggy sweater for tonight. Let me go check on her. I'll be back," TK quickly rambled out before he pressed a kiss to Carlos' cheek before darting off without his boyfriend able to say another word.</p><p>"O...kay," Carlos frowned as he watched TK dart off to go find said coworker and dog before raising an eyebrow once more to Judd.</p><p>"Are you sure he's been this weird all day?"</p><p>"Yup, not sure why though. Maybe too much coffee? Who knows," Judd shrugged as he shared a knowing look with Grace, who was trying to hide her grin behind her glass as she waved to Paul.</p><p>"Carlos! Hey man, how's it going?" Paul asked as he came in from one of the backrooms, where Carlos could vaguely hear TK arguing with Marjan and Mateo about the placement of something.</p><p>"It's good. Do you know why TK's acting oddly today?"</p><p>"I'm not sure. He's been antsy for a few days. Why?" Paul lied easily, a bit upset that he couldn't tell Carlos what was going on yet. Still, TK had sworn him to secrecy, and who was he to deny both of his friends the absolute clusterfuck that was going to be that night.</p><p>"I was just hoping to get him alone for a little bit, but he ran off," Carlos sighed with a shake of his head.</p><p>"I'm sure Mateo probably just tried putting Buttercup in the elf costume he was telling me about last week. Who knows." Paul offered up with a shrug.</p><p>"Yeah, that's probably it. Can you just make sure that he and I get some alone time tonight, so I can propose?"</p><p>"Oh, yeah! You're doing that tonight, huh? You nervous?"</p><p>Carlos nodded as he took a drink of his soda and looked up to inspect one of the decorations above the refreshment table.</p><p>"I don't think I've ever been more nervous in my life. I mean, what if he says no?! Especially after what happened with his ex.  I can't exactly blame him if he never wants to even consider the idea of getting engaged," he admitted as he bit his bottom lip.  Suddenly worried that TK wasn't going to say yes.</p><p>"Hey, take a deep breath. TK is absolutely crazy for you. Trust me, he talks about a future with you all the time. Just because he had a bad experience with his ex doesn't mean he thinks you're like him. I know for a fact he wants to marry you. Just relax, it'll all be okay," Paul gently reminded Carlos, setting a hand on the nervous cop's shoulder reassuringly.</p><p>"There's your boy. Go get him," Paul grinned as he nudged Carlos back over to where he saw TK re-emerging the main room, Buttercup at his heels.</p><p>"Hey, sorry I had to run off, Mateo knocked over some lights back near the tree, and I had to help him pick everything up before I came back," TK grinned as he gently kissed Carlos once more before looping an arm around his waist.</p><p>"I thought Marjan needed help with Buttercup?"</p><p>"Yeah, I got Buttercup dressed, and then Mateo knocked the lights over. Don't worry. We got it figured out."</p><p>"Perfect, now maybe we can have some time to ourselves?" Carlos suggested as he moved to lead TK towards Owen's office.</p><p>"You do know that I love alone time," TK purred as he pressed another kiss to Carlos' lips.</p><p>"TK! I need your help with the tree again!" Marjan called out as she peeked her head out of the living room area, a shit-eating grin on her face as she eyed the two of them over.</p><p>"I'll be right there! Do you mind? I'll be right back, I promise," TK pouted to Carlos as he pulled back out of the hug to follow his friend.</p><p>"Hey, I'm surprised TK's not at your side."</p><p>"Captain Strand, hello. Yeah, Ty's helping Marjan with something. I keep wanting some time with him to myself, but he keeps running off! Do you have any idea what's gotten into him?" Carlos groaned as he turned to look at his boyfriend's father, starting to get a little frustrated.</p><p>"Nope, I've got absolutely no clue with him anymore," Owen laughed before he frowned curiously at Carlos. "I'm sure you two will be able to have some alone time soon. The decorations have just been a little temper-mental today."</p><p>"I hope you're right," Carlos sighed as TK returned with a bright smile.<br/>
"Hey babe, sorry about that. I hope my dad has been keeping you good company," TK said as he pressed a kiss to Carlos' cheek.</p><p>"Your dad has always been good company whenever you're running off to save lives or go do secret stuff."</p><p>"Nothing I'm doing is a secret babe, I'm just helping with things around the station. Don't worry about it," TK smiled as he nuzzled his face against Carlos' shoulder with a hum of content before groaning when Marjan called him back in to help with something.</p><p>"I'll be right back," TK whined softly as he moved to step back through the doorway.</p><p>"Nope, let Mateo or Paul do it this time. Please? I've been trying to get you alone all evening," Carlos asked with a pout as he held TK's hand.</p><p>"Oooooh, mistletoe!! Kiss, kiss, kiss!" Marjan grinned as she saw the two underneath the plant and pointed to it.</p><p>"What the? Why is there mistletoe in the workplace?" Carlos asked curiously before TK pressed a firm kiss to his lips.</p><p>"Because I have been trying to get this room properly set up for you," TK laughed as he pulled away and led Carlos to where the station's tree was lit up and decorated.</p><p>Buttercup was lounging on the tree skirt with what looked like a ring box between his massive paws.</p><p>TK reached down to grab the ring box when Buttercup nudged it towards him.  Taking a deep breath, TK turned to Carlos, and a smile slid onto his lips.</p><p>"I have been trying to make everything perfect for you because I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Carlos.  When I first met you, I was scared of how fast I fell for you, because the last time I let myself be vulnerable around someone, I got my heart broken.  But you.  You helped put it back together and I don't know if I will ever be able to thank you enough for that. You've been by my side for everything the last year and a half.  And I want you to continue to be by my side.  You make me a better man Carlos Reyes."</p><p>TK took that moment to drop to one knee and opened the ring box, revealing a simple white gold band with seven small diamonds.</p><p>"Will you marry me?"</p><p>Carlos took a soft breath at TK's words before he bit back a laugh and slid the ring box out of his own pocket and opened it to show TK.</p><p>"Yes.  As long as you'll marry me too."</p><p>TK's mouth dropped open at the ring box in his now fiance's hand, and he couldn't help but start to laugh as he slid the ring onto Carlos' left hand before he stood up to accept his own engagement ring and kiss Carlos.</p><p>"Wait, you mean to say that I've been planning your proposal all freaking week just for you to prepare to propose the same day?"</p><p>"Yeah, great minds think alike, I guess.  But I do have to tell you one thing.  Paul knew I was gonna propose tonight and didn't give a hint that you were planning something," Carlos laughed, ducking his face against TK's neck as his shoulders shook.</p><p>"What?! He's the one that suggested I propose tonight?!  He knew this was gonna happen," TK groaned as he dropped his head to Carlos' shoulder.</p><p>"Yeah, I did.  But now, you're both happily engaged, and I accept thanks in the form of alcohol.  Congratulations," Paul grinned from the doorway, arms crossed smugly over his chest as he watched the scene in front of him.</p><p>"In that case, I do believe a toast is in order for the newly engaged!" Owen smiled as he came over and set a hand on both TK and Carlos' shoulders.</p><p>It was definitely the best Christmas gift Carlos had ever received.  And he was looking forward to the new year with his fiance and planning the beginning of the rest of their lives together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>